demon's and angels
by I aM inSAnE-ly smexy
Summary: when Voldemort and Lucifer come to save lilth and ivy as babies they did not expect this to happen. warning: contains rape, death and violence Weasley James sirius and dumbledore bashing. pedophile! dumbledore, durselys, James and sirius fem!harry powerful! harry sarcastic!harry. and I just realised how dark this story is.
1. proluge

so this is a story i have planned for a while now and i have finally started writting it contains alot of graphic scenes.

warning: whole srory conatins rape, death, abuse, and much more if you do not like don't read.

disclaimer, i do not want own anything other than the plot and my OC's

proluge

Voldemort was in godrics hollow in his snake face glamour, he walked slowly towards the house, he could hear a child crying inside two children actually. lucifer, his freind was beside him. he blasted the door off of its hinges. what he saw disgusted him sirius black and james potter with there fingers inside of two babies, the babies he was going to save tge quickly went for their wands but unsurprisingly they were gone, lucifer ran to the ciildren and picked them up, one of then had indigo eyes, gold hair, and an opal necklace, her eyes were wide in awe as she watched voldemort duel sirius and james. the other girl was the complete opposite her eyes were gold,brown and blue with a hiny of green, her hair was obsidian black and her eyes were closed withvtears rolling down her face her eyes swollen as if she had been crying for a while. he picked them up and there magic calmed and stopped flaring. he turned around and saw sirius' brains splatter all overthe walls and james' head explode from to much ego. kily walked through the door to see that happen, and started weeping, at first they thought she was mourning at the loss of her husband and freind but then they realised that she was muttering 'thank you' both were very confused.

well they were until severus snaoe burst through the door and lily ran to him, he held her in his arms until she had calmed down.

"thank you" she confidential said "you need to get out of here bef-" suddenly the killing curse hit ehr in the back and an obliviate hit severus. dumbledore was standing there with his wand out pointing towards tom and Lucifer,who was still holding the babies. Severus who was a skileld legilimens wasn't affected by the obliviate quickly shot a curse at both tom and severus. they were slowly sucked into the childrens heads dumbledore looked horrified. dumbledore out the hosue on fire and left the chidlren and severus there, an hour later when the fire had calmed he sent hagrid to drop Lilith of at the dursleys and named her the girl who lived, and sending ivy to an orphanage.

when Lilith was found on the steps at the dursleys doorstep she was taken inside and dumped into a cupboard full with mice and spiders, she was very quiet, unatrualy quiet, and that us becuase two people in her head promised that if she was quiet she would be ok.

ivy was taken to an orphanage and that same day she was adopted by a single man who looked very kind and jolly, he looked after and when night time came ticked her into her bed and smiled down at her, little did she know that in a few hours he wouldn't be this caring.

TRLPIALTRLPIALTRLPIALTRLPIAL

So this is short becuase this is just the proluge and yeah so i hope you liked it, please reveiw dont hate on it it is way more intristing in the future.


	2. chapter 1

ok so the first chapter of the actual story, this chapter will be pretty dagk and extreme this is in Lilith's pov. don't hate please. dudley is 10 in this instead of being the same age.

_'lucifer'_

(tom)

-lilith-

Lilith pov.

3 years ago some unknown person put her on the doorstep of her relatives.

her relatives hated her with all of there being, she didn't even know her own name until her aunt accidently said it. her hair used to be obsidian black, silky smooth, now it was a raven coulour and was so notty she couldnt even run her fingers through it.

ever scince she could remember she was hated. her aunt would beat her up and called her horrible names such as 'slut' and 'whore' and would after a beating pour burning oil all over the wounds, cuasing it to burn the wounds. her uncle was the worst though, her uncle was a sick person, he was a pedophile, and had a taste for lilith.

_flashback_

lilith had just turned two and her uncle guided her to his private room were he had many toys, sex toys. fear coursed through Lilith's veins he shoved the little two year old on the bed and pulled her baggy pants of and shoved two fingers inside of her cuasing her to scream in pain. "two year olds need two fingers, but i think you deserve one more" he muttered, he slipped another finger inside of her, cuasing her to scream again "please stop, please, please stop" she begged the only words she knew at two, as tears fell down her face, he just luaghed. after about 3 minutes of pumping his fingers in and out of her, he stopped and slipped one more in, blood Dripped off of her legs she tried to move away but she couldn't. after about 30 minutes he pulled his fingers out and gave her a beating with his studded belt tearing her back apart, he kicked her stomach and then grabbed a pocket knife and flipped her over and on her cheek he wrote 'slut' and on her other cheek he wrote 'whore' he threw her down the steps breaking her arm.

_flashback end_

that was 2 years ago now she was four.

she knew know that if she fought back he would hurt her.

she knew now she was nothing but a freak.

she knew now that she was not allowed to do better than Dudley.

she knew now that she was nothing but a whore.

she was locked in her cupboard under the stairs her back ripped open from her beating an hour ago she could feel the infection spreading. when suddenly her uncle knocked on the door "oi freak get into the kitchen and start cooking" she mumbled "ok, you gonna unlock the door anytime soon" "what was that you freak" "YES UNCLE VERNON" he unlocked the door and threw her into the kitchen. she started cooking the bacon, and then moving onto the eggs. when suddenly she felt her uncle shove his huge meat into her ass, being four she was standing on a stool to reach the oven, so when her uncle shoved himself in her she fell of. his penis slid out of her and then he picked her up from her hair and placed her on his penis and once again slid inside of her the pain was to much she started screaming, her aunt walked in and slapped her across the face "shut up you little bitch" uncle vernon moved cuasing a pain to course through her body, she screamed again she felt her mind snap. her aunt left the room and came back with a needle and thread.

a few minutes later her mouth was sewed shut and she couldn't talk or scream, there was blood trails sliding down her face, tears were also crawling down her face. "Dudley" dudley waddled into the room and saw lilith tied to a chair her mouth sewed shut and his father's penis pumping in and put out of her ass. hate flashed in his eyes his parents thought it was directed to lilith but really it wasn't "dudley liliths body is yours for a year, you can do amything you would like" dudleys smile was forced. he threw lilith over his shoulder and through her in his room, chucked her in his closet and left her there.

the room was closing in on her, tears were rolling down her face, she was frightened, she was scared. when suddenly she heard a voice in her, to be precise 2 voices but one of them was fainter. _'lilith lilith' _she heard -yes-she answered bitterly. _'hey no need to be bitter we wanna help you_" the louder voice said -whats your names- she asked, unsure. _'i'm Lucifer, the louder one and the fainter one is Tom, i am the demon of pride, tom is a dark lord, the darkest lord of our times' __-_ok mr demon of pride why can you talk to me, and is tom ever gonna talk, why do you even want to talk to me- she said the last part bitterly (becuase you need saving) -so your tom the high and mighty dark lord- she said with cheek hinting in her voice. (haha very funny miss goddess of the underworld) she giggled, then the door opened and her uncle was standing there "what are you giggling at you little bitch" he grabbed her by her hair and threw the 4 year old on the ground and kicked her.

suddenly power was pulsing through her veins, her hair flared behind her now silky smooth and obsidian her eyes glowed avavda kedavra green. her uncle fell backwards fear glittering in his eyes. "you will leave me alone or i will hurt you in ways you can not even imagine,i will be taking dudleys second bedroom, you will not disturb me, you will ignore me and i will ignore you, fail to stick to this and like i said pain in unimaginable ways" she said without moving her mouth scince it was sewed shut, her hair stopped flaring and the glowing in her eyes died down. the female dursleys had heard the whole speech and was completely terrified, mainly becuase she had rose into the air and had spoken with her mouth sewed shut. she brushed past her into dudleys second room, which was littered with toys, she shrugged and found a blanket, a pillow and lay down on the empty part of the floor. her very big outburst of magic caused her to be very tired, magically and physically. the last thing she thought of was how the hatred in his eyes was directed to his parents.

when she awoke she felt very powerful, she felt as if she was, she didn't know the words _'magical' _lucifer offered -yes, thats it i knew it was something like that- she tried to smile but a searing pain went across her face, tears built up in her eyes as she remembered the events of yesterday. (lilith don't worry we'll fix you up) tom said in a soft voice she nodded, and again pain slashed across her face. -how will you fix me- she asked _'we will use our magic to remove the strings amd then tom will use his parselmagic to heal it' _lucifer answered kindly -will it hurt- (only a tiny bit) she nodded confidently and waited.

she felt the tingling sensation of the magic around her body, she could feel the string slowly disappearing. after it disappeared she felt another magic it was cold but warm. light but dark. she felt the cuts and scrapes heal, broken and dislocated bones be out back in place. slowly the magic disappeared. -thank you- ( do you think she'll be able to change the room) tom questioned lucifer _'yes, lilith focus on the blanket and pillow, focus and change it into a bed of your choice'_ Lilith nodded and closed her eyes, she felt the magic swirl around her and then disappear, when she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a magnificent sight, the shabby blanket and pillow had turned into a nice single bed, the quilt had two coulors white on one side and dark blue on the other side, with constellations and stars on them, there was two matching pillow covers on two pillows her mind was exploding, a wide smile was on her face. she faced the broken old wardrobe and once again felt the magic wrap around her like a tight blanket. she opened her eyes and saw brand new wardrobe, it was white with little engravings on it. she nodded she changed the coulor of the walls to a emerald green with silver lining. the floor was polished dark wood.

half an hour later her room had brand new furniture and walls. she had somejow cast protection spells against her family. she was laying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. -lucifer whos at the door- she had figured out that tom and lucifer could see things she couldn't, and they were able to read thoughts. _'it seems to be your cousin, he appears to be holding a tray __of food, he wishes no harm upon you' _she got up of the bed and walked over to the door, she opened the door, dudley stood there with perfectly made french toast, with blueberries and strawberries on top with a sprinkle of iving sugar on top. she gasped, he looked awkward, "come in" he looked at the room in surprise. then he looked at her "lilith I'm sor_" he was cut of before he could say anything. lilith was squeezing him with all her might. he placed the tray on the desk. "lilith i wanted to ask you something" fear flittered across her face as a memory occured

_flashback_

lilith was three and she was outside tending to the garden when a young lady cane up to her "darling you've got a cut on your back" she flinched when a hand touched her back, "i want you to tell me something" she said calmly "freak who are you talking to" her magic flared out and struck the lady, cutting the air out of her chest. she screamed as her uncle grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the cupboard. he went outside and chuck the lady over the fence into the neighbors backyard. he came back inside and raped her, after about 2 hours, he left her for dead in her cupboard.

_flashback end_

"lilith, Lilith" Dudley was saying as silent tears rolled down her face. she ran to his arms and sobbed into his chest, "lilith when did vernon start doing this to you" she started sobbing again"t-two" dudley looked furious, he picked lilith up and put her in her bed, "try to get some sleep lilith." she rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly, dudley stayed in the room for a little bit listening to her breathing even out. then he left the room.


End file.
